


Sonríe, Greg

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, COVID-19, Comfort, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established couple, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mentioned John Watson, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, Virus, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Una fría mañana de otoño, Greg le pide a Mycroft una sonrisa. ¿Descubrirá por qué no quiere?Mystrade Monday Prompt #18. "Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.” - "Solo sonríe. De verdad que necesito que sonrías ahora mismo".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 2





	Sonríe, Greg

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

Greg abrió los ojos con el pecho destapado, tiritando. Los cristales de la ventana estaban opacos por la escarcha. Se levantó. Los limpió con el antebrazo y las bolsas de sus ojos le miraron de vuelta. Se centró en los arbustos del primer piso. Las hojas ondulaban en un remolino. Sentía el frío atravesar esos viejos bastidores. Se regocijó. Volvió la vista a la cama y vio cómo Mycroft seguía durmiendo como un lirón, dándole la espalda. Saltó sobre él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Gregory? —protestó.

—Levanta. Ya casi es Navidad.

—¿Qué tienes, cinco años? —Greg se cruzó de brazos, se sentó sobre él y le apresó la cintura con las piernas.

—Prometiste hacernos un retrato para la chimenea cuando entrara diciembre.

—Ah, eso —musitó Mycroft—. Esperaba que lo hubieses olvidado.

Lestrade bajó de la cama y se metió en el vestidor. Cuando salió, podría haberse casado de nuevo. Un lazo adornaba su cuello y unos gemelos en forma de paraguas la camisa de seda blanca. Radiante. Mycroft miró los tres dígitos del reloj de la mesita y levantó ambas cejas, volviendo a centrarse en el traje.

—Estás estupendo, Greg. ¿A qué hora viene el pintor? —el gesto se tornó en duda.

—Eso digo yo —replicó fijo en sus ojos—. ¿No lo has llamado?

—Realmente aún no es diciembre… —Lestrade dejó de escucharle y buscó su teléfono entre la ropa sucia.

Mycroft suspiró. Lo había olvidado. Pensó que sería un capricho pasajero de su marido, de esos que decía al viento y luego nadie recordaba. Esta vez sí se había acordado y, por lo que parecía, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Le vio teclear sin descanso en el brazo de la butaca de la ropa. Se fue a desayunar. Si abría la boca, posiblemente recibiría un desaire. Su voz lo interceptó antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Maldita sea. Todos los servicios están completos.

—Las fechas, Gregory —no pudo evitar apuntar.

—Pues claro —dejó el teléfono sobre el montón de ropa—. Por eso te lo dije hace dos meses. Dos meses, Mycroft —se desató el nudo del pañuelo y abrió la hebilla del pantalón—. La próxima vez se lo diré a Anthea. Si me quedan ganas.

Se encerró en el vestidor sin mirarle a la cara. Desde fuera se escuchaban las perchas chocando con la pared. Una tras otra. Por la cabeza de Mycroft pasó el compensarle con una cena romántica. Sin embargo, desde que empezó el virus, no habían pisado un restaurante. Greg salía del trabajo demasiado cansado como para ir a cualquier sitio a encerrarse. _Un retrato_ , resopló. El día se torció desde el momento en que obvió la idea hacía dos meses.

El teléfono sobre la ropa vibró. Mycroft desvió la mirada. Su incumbencia no incluía husmear pantallas ajenas. Lestrade abrió las puertas de golpe, con la camisa del pijama sin abotonar, y fue directo hacia el aparato. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla. Ese gesto le despertó la inspiración.

—Hazlo tú —Greg intentó descifrarle—. ¿Por qué no?

—Era la alarma de hoy. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que nos hagas una foto. Para la chimenea —el desconcierto se quedó fijo en la pantalla. Los ojos cansados se tornaron esperanzadores.

…

Fueron dos horas muy largas para el mayor de los Holmes. En vez de salir por la ciudad, Lestrade decidió sacarle partido al ladrillo visto de la construcción. Las columnas de la entrada enmarcaron una ráfaga de fotos. Desde arriba, desde abajo, de frente y de lado. Ninguna del agrado del fotógrafo. Un elemento estaba fuera de lugar para él.

—Solo sonríe. De verdad que necesito que sonrías ahora mismo, Mycroft.

—No.

—Oh, vamos —se delimitó la cara con el dorso—. No siento las manos.

—Ponte los guantes.

—Y hago las fotos con guantes —dijo con desgana, frotándose las palmas y el teléfono contra el abrigo—. Qué te cuesta sonreír.

—En los retratos no se sonríe —masticó la última palabra mientras le veía saltar de frío—. Han de ser solemnes. Nunca sabes dónde pueden acabar.

—Venga, la última —pidió. Mycroft tensó los párpados. Los soltó y abrió un brazo. El DI posó sonriente sobre él, con la boca en forma de “O”, esperando que su compañía le escoltara con algún gesto. Efectivamente. Le acompañó con su cara seria estándar. Tiró la toalla. Guardó la foto y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, dispuesto a pasar el resto de mañana disfrutando de las vistas desde la cama. Bueno, eso creyó.

…

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó John, con dos tazas de té recién hecho. Sherlock alzó el teléfono y sus labios se juntaron hacia delante—. Pues no queda nada mal.

Obsorto en el titilar de los abetos, Lestrade recibió un mensaje. Cuando lo abrió, el fuego ascendió hasta cubrirle los ojos. Mycroft le llamó desde detrás, pero no reaccionaba. Se incorporó entonces para ver qué tan interesante había acabado en sus manos. Era una foto. La misma que Greg había sacado hacía unos minutos. Sin embargo, esta venía del número de Sherlock con una ligera aportación. Un dónut de chocolate había aparecido en la trayectoria de su boca. Mycroft relajó la frente, besó la suya y volvió a tumbarse. Lestrade se dejó caer sobre la cama y espetó.

—Será cabrón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
